


Kiss me down by the broken tree house

by Mikaeru



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: I baci di Hannibal sono del colore di Proserpina e dei petali lasciati a seccare.





	Kiss me down by the broken tree house

Prompt 21 - solo fanwriter, 400 parole esatte.

I baci di Hannibal sono del colore di Proserpina e dei petali lasciati a seccare, hanno l'odore della porpora usata per colorare i mantelli duemila anni fa, di Pompei mentre bruciava, hanno il suono dei tramonti al Polo Nord, delle gocce di rugiada che congelano sull'erba durante la notte più fredda dell'anno, sono un pizzo attorno ai polsi e quel pizzo vorrebbe legarselo al collo.  
Gli fa scivolare la camicia lungo le spalle, segue il contorno delle ossa con le dita, gli impedisce di farsi slacciare la propria, non vuole ancora che lo veda. ("Ti basta?" "Tu mi basti. Quello che vuoi è ciò che voglio.") Si baciano per ore, fino a quando non fa male anche solo parlare. Sente il rumore delle catene, nei baci di Hannibal, quando chiude le palpebre c'è l'odore del suo stesso sangue e sa che non può salvarsi.  
Si lascia baciare le mani, i piedi, le labbra di Hannibal piantano chiodi negli stessi punti di Gesù Cristo.  
"Mi crocifiggerai, Hannibal?", gli ha chiesto una volta, mentre si faceva lavare i piedi.  
"No, perché non desidero questa morte per me stesso."  
"Non mi baci per nascondere un tradimento?"  
"Ti bacio perché ogni mio istinto e desiderio umani sono ridotti a questa semplice azione, ti bacio perché non esiste più nient'altro al mondo se non il tuo viso, le tue labbra, la tua voce. Ti ho desiderato per un'eternità e quell'eternità me la restituisci ogni volta che accetti i miei baci."  
I baci di Hannibal tremano al mattino, quando il cuore si meraviglia ancora, quando le mani sono troppo fredde per toccarlo, gli occhi ancora bugiardi.   
"Sei qui, sei mio?", sussurra piano e sottile per non farsi sentire, ma Will sa tradurre i suoi respiri, invisibili contro la pelle. Gli risponde imboccandogli le parole con la lingua.  
"Sono tuo come un giuramento, come tale vivo all'interno della tua gabbia toracica e all'esterno non potrei vivere."  
I baci di Hannibal trascendono l'umanità, non la comprendono, ed è per questo che li accetta, perché non possiedono quella fiamma che gli ricorda di una razza a cui non appartiene. La corona di spine è di ferro arrugginito, lui la spinge dentro il cranio coi palmi aperti. Le mani sanguinano, ma Hannibal ne lecca il sangue, ne chiede altro, e Will si apre completamente per donarglielo.  
I baci di Hannibal sono di mercurio, pesanti e mortali.  
"Ancora, Hannibal, baciami ancora."


End file.
